Betrayal and Revenge
by Luiz4200
Summary: Sequel to 'The Body Swap'. Danny discovered his son is a halfghost. Are they doing the right thing by keeping it a secret? Based on DPcrazy's 'Adventures after a Mistake'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any character from the series. Jake Fenton/Shadow, Abby Fenton/Abby Phantom, Tori Gray, Matt Foley and Thrasher are characters created by DPcrazy.**

**Claimer: Johnny 14 is a character of mine.**

**Betrayal and Revenge**

Two weeks have passed since Danny discovered his son Jake is Shadow and the bonding between then has increased since then. Jake still wants to keep his identity a secret from his other relatives (minus Dani, who had discovered the truth on a previous occasion) and his friends other than Matt Foley, who was trusted the secret by Jake from the beginning. Danny, Abby and Shadow are now fighting Jonny 13, Kitty and their son, Johnny 14.

"Shadow, go get them." Johnny 13 commands.

Before Abby happily tells once again that they shouldn't have trusted the ghost boy (is the reminder still needed?) 13's shadow attacks. Danny uses a lantern to scare the shadow (13's shadow can't stand light, remember?) causing Johnny and Kitty to flee. They use the portable ghost portal Johnny 13 stole to replace the one Danny destroyed after helping Johnny and Kitty to make up. 14, however, stayed there to fight on his own motorcycle.

"You don't wanna lose your shadow like your Dad lost his. Do ya?" Danny asks.

"I don't depend on it like my Dad." Johnny 14 responds.

14 proves his point by blasting Danny away with beams from his fists. Abby tries to blast him but Johnny 14 uses a shield to block her attack. However this shield wasn't strong enough to resist Shadow's X-shaped attack. Danny then sucks Johnny 14 into a Fenton Thermos.

"Humpf. My blast probably weakened the shield." Abby says with a mixture of anger and jealuosly.

Some reporters arrive and start making questions.

"Mr. Phantom. How can you work with such an evil ghost like Shadow?" A reporter asks.

"Shadow isn't evil." Danny answers. "He just fell victim of tricks and prejudices like I used to be."

"Then what about the attack he made to town a few months ago?" A second reporter asks.

"My investigations helped me to discover he was brainwashed by a ghost known as Nocturn. I know the feeling since my first run-in with Freakshow." Danny explains.

"Abby, how do you feel about Shadow?" A third reporter asks.

"I still think he's just waiting for a chance to betray us as part of a big plan." Abby answers.

After the interview, they go back home where Danny phones his Mom about a surprise party they're planning for Jazz Fenton. After discussing that Maddie starts another subject.

"Danny, dear. How're my grandchildren?" Maddie kindly asks.

"Jake is OK, Mom." Danny says happily. "But I'm worried about Abby." Danny says worried. "She keeps prejudging Shadow."

"Perhaps she needs a lecture from someone who used to commit this kind of prejudice." Maddie says.

"It would be worth a try, Mom." Danny responds. "But Valerie also prejudges Shadow." He pauses, realizing what she meant. "You were talking about you and Dad, right?"

"No wonder you used to be called 'clueless'." Maddie responds. "When can we wait for her?"

Reluctantly, Abby agrees to go to her grandparents. After she leaves, Sam talks to Danny and Jake.

"All right, guys. It's time for you to open the secret to me." Sam says.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Danny says, worried.

"Come on, Danny. After that body swapping incident between you and Jake Shadow has been closer to you despite the fact Shadow wasn't anywhere to be seen during this whole mess. Jake is Shadow, right?" Sam correctly deduces.

"Fine, Mom." Saddened by the fact Sam figured it out, Jake goes ghost. "I am Shadow."

Jake then tells how he entered the ghost portal hoping to become a Phantom and use the got-powers-late excuse but became Shadow instead, deciding to keep it a secret.

"Who else knows the secret?" Sam asks.

"I told Matt Foley right at the beginning and was thinking about telling Tori but I changed my mind when she also prejudged me." Shadow explains. "I told Plasmius in that moment of anger after getting rid of those bracelets Dad used to force Abby and I to stay together. Aunt Dani found it out during the last visit she paid before we started working on that surprise party for Aunt Jazz and Dad found it out during the body swap incident."

"And when will you tell Abby, Tori and Val about that?" Sam asks.

"I don't know. Even if Abby accepts me as an ally I'm still afraid she's gonna tell Tori and Mrs. Gray and that they won't accept it." Jake says worried.

"Relax, Shadow. I think that after whatever my parents are going to tell her things are gonna change for the better." Danny says showing optimism.

Danny shouldn't be so sure. Abby just arrives at Jack and Maddie's place.

"I'm glad you're here, Abby. Now we can plan how to capture Shadow." Jack says with the enthusiasm he usually shows whenever he talks about ghost hunting.

"Capture?" A confused Abby asks. "I thought you believed him to be a good guy."

"No, darling. It was just a trick to keep your Dad from interfering. The only way we would actually trust Shadow would be if he was a half-ghost like you but in that case he wouldn't need to hide it since we all know and accept half-ghosts." Maddie calmly explains.

"So, what do you have on mind?" Abby asks, happy that her grandparents believe Shadow is evil.

"Since Shadow is so willing to earn our trust we are thinking about how to use this to our advantage." Maddie says with a malicious smile. "We will trick him into coming here where we'll use this device that cancels some ghost powers (it's that device used on Danny and Amorpho in Forever Phantom) and then we'll capture him."

"And than we'll torture him until he confesses he's evil so Danny will finally realize he can't be trusted." Jack says with pride.

"Grandpa, even I wouldn't hold a forced confession against him." Abby responds.

"We'll force Shadow to tell his plan and who else is involved. Even if we can't make your Dad accept the ghost boy is evil we'll at least stop his plans." Maddie explains.

"I'm in." Abby says. "What do I have to do?"

Oh, no. Jake is in danger. Please R&R.

**Disclaimer: I've already planned this fic before Jack and Maddie appeared in 'Adventures after a Mistake' so any similarity on whatever they think about Shadow in each fic is a coincidence.**


	2. Chapter 2

In the next day, Shadow helps Danny and Abby to capture Skulker and Thrasher and Abby acts more grateful than the other times Shadow helped her.

"Thank you, Shadow." Abby says.

"You're welcome," Shadow almost calls her 'sister'. "Abby. Friends now?"

"No. Just allies. At least as long as I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt." Abby responds.

"I see the lecture from your grandparents helped you to be more open-minded." Danny comments.

"Talking about them," Abby says and then directs herself to Shadow. "Shadow, my grandparents want to meet you."

"What for?" Shadow asks, worried.

"They just wanna meet a full ghost and since all other good ghosts Dad knows barely leave the Ghost Zone you're the perfect candidate." Abby lies, seeming to be convincing enough.

Danny whispering on Shadow's ear. "Go ahead, son. Maybe you'll even feel confidant enough to tell them the secret."

"Alright, Abby. Let's see the Fenton Seniors." Shadow says.

"I'm going with you." Danny says.

"NO!" Abby screams and then pauses to make up an excuse. "I mean, you need to help Mom with Aunt Jazz's surprise party."

Reasoning that it would help his children's ghost halves to get along he leaves them by themselves and joins Sam with the preparations for the party.

"Danny, do you really think it was a good idea? What if your daughter and your parents are up to something?" Sam asks worried.

"Sam, during all the time my parents hunted me they never were clever enough to pretend to trust me." Danny explains his optimism regarding this. "Even during the temporarily alliance Dad and I formed when Plasmius put a bounty on my head as part of a plan to steal the Fenton Portal he didn't hide the fact he hated the idea of us working together."

"I hope you're right, Danny." Sam says, still preoccupied.

Abby and Shadow arrive at Jack and Maddie's home and head to their lab.

"Hi, Abby. And you must be Shadow." Maddie says.

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am." Shadow responds, being careful not to call her Grandma before trusting her into the secret.

"Grandma, where's Grandpa?" Abby asks.

"Oh, he's in the kitchen helping himself with some fudge. Why don't you call him while I show Shadow around the lab?" Maddie says.

"Sure, Grandma." Abby replies.

After Abby flies away from the lab, Maddie activates a device that cancels out some of Shadow's powers. He tries to fly away but can't phase through the wall. He even considered revealing his identity but unfortunately he can't turn human again. He's captured and locked inside a cage.

"Lemme go! Lemme go! You tricked me." Shadow demands, upset about being tricked.

"Did you really think I had trusted you? Or that my grandparents actually believed a ghost could be good? Specially one so bent on destruction like you?" Abby asks with an evil smile.

"Maybe Danny would fall for your tricks because of how he was unfairly hunted in the past but for the same thing be true with us, you would have to be a half-ghost and since we accept half-ghosts you wouldn't have hidden it from us. And the only one who would know how to become a half-ghost is Jake and you can't be him because Abby saw you both together and you can't be in two places at the same time." Jack explains.

"Duplication powers, duh." Shadow says, annoyed.

"Oh, fine. There's it." Jack admits, a little angry that a ghost pointed it out. "It wouldn't be the first time a half-ghost pulls that stunt to cover up. Plasmius did the same in the past. But I still don't believe you're Jake."

"Your device prevents me from returning to my human self but if you remove my bandana," Shadow himself can't do it since he's tied up in an examination table. "you'll see my face."

"We won't fall for your tricks, ghost." Maddie says with an angry look. "Now you'll tell what evil plan you have on your mind or else we'll torture you for the truth even if we stay here the whole night."

"But what about Aunt Jazz's party?" Abby asks.

"You don't need to worry about that, Miss Abigail." A mysterious voice says.

Abby prepares a fighting stance. "Who are you, stranger?"

"Don't worry, Abby. This is a government agent from the GiW. He planned the whole thing." Jack says happily.

"GiW?" A confused Abby asks. "I thought they were out of comission even before I was born."

"We remained out of comission for a few years, Miss Abigail, but the recent presence of an evil ghost who managed to trick our ghost hero caused the government to secretly reinstate us." The GiW agent explains.

"And I admit you guys had a clever plan. Will you take him away now?" Jack asks, not really wanting to lose a ghost after capturing him. "I didn't have too much time to make experiments on him."

"Actually, the government trusts your capable hands to keep him locked away." The agent explains. "Just don't tell anybody about that. We don't want this to be of the knowledege of anyone who thinks Shadow is a good guy. Now enjoy the party while I stay here and torture, I mean, interrogate the ghost boy (does anyone still need an explanation?) to learn his evil plan."

"You can torture him, too. We don't care." Abby happily says.

Abby and her grandparents leave for Jazz's party.

"I'll fly the way to Aunt Jazz's, Grandpa." Abby says, not wanting to be driven there (or anywhere else) by her grandfather.

"Abby, I'll drive us there faster then you can fly." Jack proudly says.

"No offense, Gramps. But your driving is the main reason I would rather fly my way." Abby says, a little afraid of hurting his feelings.

Back into the lab, the GiW agent is about to make a shocking revelation.

"Please, Mr. Government Guy. Let me go. I'm not the bad guy." Shadow desperately pleads.

"I know you're not the bad guy. I am the bad guy." The GiW agent says with an evil smile. "And you're gonna pay for betraying me."

"What are you talking about?" Shadow asks, confused by hearing such thing from someone he never met before.

Plasmius leaves the GiW agent's body.

"This is what I'm talking about." The fruitloop explains.

"Plasmius!? How did you overshadow a GiW agent?" Shadow asks, angry.

"This is just some random bystander I overshadowed as part of my plan. The funniest part of it was the fact you actually believed your family would accept you as an ally. Nobody will accept you. You have no choice but truly joining me." Plasmius says, willing to break Shadow's non-literal spirit.

"You seriously crazed up fruitloop. My dad accepts me." Shadow responds.

"You fool! He lied. He was just too afraid of your powers to face you in a direct confrontation. Your Father was just tricking you into a false sense of safety." Plasmius lies, wanting to turn Shadow against his family.

"Liar! Stop it! NOOOOWWWWWWW!!!" Shadow screams, causing a totally unexpected reaction.

With that scream, Shadow not only developed his Ghostly Wail but somehow restores whatever ghost powers were previously cancelled. The Ghostly Wail not only releases Shadow from the table and partially reverts him back to Jake Fenton but also knocks Plasmius unconscious. Shadow goes ghost again and drags Plasmius away. Meanwhile, Jazz arrives at her home and gets surprised by Danny, Sam, Abby, Jack, Maddie, Dani, Tucker, Ashley (in Adventures after a Mistake, Tucker married a woman named Ashley), Matt, Valerie and Tori, who yelled "Happy Birthday".

"Thank you, guys. But where's Jake? Do you think Shadow kidnapped him again?" Jazz asks, worried.

"Don't worry, guys. We can torture him to learn where Jake is." Jack says, forgetting he should keep it a secret.

"What are you talking about, Dad? Do you know where can Shadow be found?" A confused Danny asks.

Before Jack can utter some excuse, Jake appears and shows a tied-up Vlad Masters. Jake's eyes are red with anger and Danny, Sam and Matt are worried.

**What do you think it's gonna happen? ****Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

Danny and Sam are glad their son is back but are worried about whatever happened to him.

"Jake, why is Plasmius here?" Danny asks, scared.

"I'm glad you made this question, Dad. You see? Grandpa and Grandma never actually trusted Shadow." Jake says, with anger. "They just pretended as part of a plan to capture him. What they and Abby didn't know was that the alleged GiW agent who gave them the plan was actually an innocent bystander overshadowed by Plasmius, who wanted to capture Shadow."

"What?" An angry Jack asks. "I'm quite angry!" He now simles. "But I must admit the plan was good. There must be something left of the V-man who used to be my college buddy. But why are your eyes red?"

"Oh, that? They sometimes become red ever since I tried to become a Phantom the same way Dad did." Jake explains, still angry but no longer worried that someone would find out the truth.

"Wait a minute, Jake. I've noticed the red eyes before I had the device that enables me to locate ghosts and if you had ghost powers my device would..." Tori says until Jake interrupt her.

"Have told you?" Jake asks, not seeming to have more emotions than Danny's evil future-self. "Yep, they did but you bought my excuse. No wonder you were stupid enough to prejudge Shadow."

"Don't insult my daughter, Jake." A now angry Val demands. "And how can you defend Shadow after what he did to you? And why didn't you tell us you had ghost powers?"

"He expected to become a Phantom and say he simply got his powers late but his ghost self wasn't Phantom-like so he decided to help without revealing his identity." Danny explains.

"You knew it?" Abby asks, shocked that her Dad knew about Jake's powers.

"I figured it out during that body swap incident." Danny explains.

"Wait a minute. If Jake became a half-ghost, how come we didn't get to see his ghost self in action?" Val asks, still not figuring it out.

"You did but you, Abby and Tori prejudged him to be evil." Matt answers.

"Do you mean..." Tori asks, finally seeming to understand.

Before she completes her deduction, Jake goes ghost, revealing himself as Shadow but this time without his bandana.

"What happened to your bandana? And why did you keep your identity a secret from us?" Tucker asks.

"I wore the bandana to keep myself from being recognized and kept it a secret because I feared I would still be hunted and hated on my real identity. I removed the bandana because I no longer care about the secrecy. All I care about is making my sister and my grandparents pay for tricking me." Shadow announces, still angry.

"Uh, sorry?" Jack patheticly asks.

"Have some cake, Jake." Jazz says, desperatly attempting to calm down her nephew. "What about giving up this revenge and solve it on a civilized way like a family?"

Jazz's attempts to calm down Jake fails and he starts blasting Abby away. The Huntresses go after them.

"Jake, please stop. I don't wanna hurt you." Tori pleads.

"You never cared about how hurt I got before, Victoria. Why should I believe you care now?" Shadow asks, still showing no more emotions than his Dad's evil future-self.

"Because at first we didn't know Shadow was a friend who got ghost powers." Tori explains. "You should have told us. AND DON'T CALL ME VICTORIA!" Tori angrily adds.

"You shouldn't have prejudged me. I was thinking about telling you before that. And after that trick Abby, Grandpa and Grandma pulled on me I won't trust anybody." Shadow angrily tells.

Shadow sends some sonic wave (not the Ghostly Wail) that knocks down his sister and the Huntresses. Shadow was about to hit Abby with a final blast when Danny and Dani blocked the way.

"Get out of the way! I must make them pay." Shadow says.

"No, Jake." Danny responds. "Your sister and your grandparents might have made a mistake but please don't get destructive or you'll really become evil. Is that what you want?"

Shadow thinks for a moment before answering. He then changes back to Jake.

"No, Dad. This is not what I want. I was jealous of my sister because she inherited your ghost powers and I didn't so I entered the ghost portal to become a Phantom but became a darker half-ghost instead. I still wanted to help you guys but I didn't want to be recognized so I got the bandana to protect my identity. Being prejudged only made more afraid of telling people my secret." Jake finally calms down.

"I understand you, Jake. I was so afraid of having my secret revealed until my parents discovered it during the Disasteroid thing. And now everyone knows about you, too." Danny says, surprising his son.

"What are you talking about, Dad?" A surprised Jake asks.

"Look around, Jake. Your tantrum attracted all the media." Danny explains, pointing at the cameras around.

Jake looks around and notices all the cameras that caught him changing back from his ghost form. He's shocked he didn't notice that before.

"Don't worry, Jake. I'll face the media for you." Danny says.

"Dad, I want to answer their questions. I just want somebody to give me support." Jake says, understanding he must explain things on his own since his secret is no longer a secret.

"You can count on me, Jake." Danny says.

"And on me." Matt adds.

"And on us!!" Dani, Jack, Maddie, Abby, Val, Tori and Jazz say in unison.

Moved by the support of friends and family, Jake is ready to answer any questions the reporters are going to make. Danny's speech was enough to make the town give Jake a chance. Principal Lancer (on my fic, Mr. Lancer would eventually move up) said Jake could attend Casper High one more day and based on his behavior during that day Jake would either be allowed to keep attending the school or be expelled.

**Jake's alter ego is no longer a secret. How will his peers react to that? Find out in the next chapter. Please Read and review. Cookies for the first reviewer to point out where I got the idea of Jake having a probation day.**


	4. Chapter 4

Jake's first day at school ever since he was exposed as Shadow is being so far a living nightmare. Friends apart, the only students not to show any hatred against him are the ones afraid to show it.

"Why do they still let him get here?" A student asks. "He belongs in the Ghost Zone."

"I'm a half-ghost just like him." Abby replies. "How come you guys accept me but not accept my brother?"

"Look who's talking." A second student says. "You used to think Shadow was evil before you discovered he was your brother all the time."

"That was because I was prejudiced against full ghosts and believed Shadow to be one of them." Abby says with a little bit of remorse.

Suddenly Jake's and Abby's ghost senses go off.

"We gotta go. We're going ghost." They say and then they turn into their ghost selves.

Abby and Shadow find the ghost who triggered their ghost senses.

"I am the Box Ghost." The ghost says. "Master of all things cardboarded and square."

Shadow and Abby must join his forces to defeat the Box Ghost since he's now the ghost Danny met in the alternative dystopia Dark Danny came from. After the Box Ghost is sucked in the classic Fenton Thermos the students show different reactions.

"OK. Perhaps Shadow isn't that evil." The first student admits.

"Are you insane?" A third student asks. "Shadow probably rounded up this ghost to boost his image."

"Had I not known Shadow is my brother or any other half-ghost I would probably be the first one to make this hypothesis but now that the truth is no longer a secret how can you presume such thing?" Abby asks with a bit of shame and anger.

"Fine, he's your brother." The third student says, rather annoyed. "But how did it change your judgement?"

"Before I knew the truth I thought Shadow was a full ghost and I don't trust full ghosts." Abby explains.

"And what about the ones your Dad considers good?" The third student asks.

"They stay in the Ghost Zone where they belong so they're no trouble." Abby explains her judgement on ghosts.

After the day, the school council rules that Jake is allowed to keep attending school but he has other plans.

"Jake, are you sure you want to do it?" A worried Danny asks.

"Yes, Dad." Jake answers, a little sad about the decision he feels he has to make. "Don't take it the wrong way but I still have my doubts about being safe to stay in the same town my sister and my grandparents live after their trick. I find it hard to believe they're really trusting me now."

"Don't worry, Danny. I'll take care of your son. Goodbye everyone." Dani says with her usual joy.

They all say goodbye to Jake, specially Matt. Dani always travels a lot (DPcrazy added this feature in 'Adventures after a Mistake') so there was no problem in taking Jake with her.

"Sorry if I caused all that mistrust, Dad. I already miss my brother. I was already liking the idea of having him for an ally." Abby says, sad and regretful.

"Don't worry, Abby. Jake will eventually overcome his mistrust and rejoin us. We just have to wait." Danny says, actually believing that.

**THE END**

**Did you like my fic? You can see how much I like DPcrazy's fic since I made so many others based on hers. ****Please R&R.**


End file.
